


Tainted Love

by Angelism



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Maybe plot?, Pre-STEM, Sex, Smut, Violence, fem!reader - Freeform, light gore, self indulgant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism
Summary: Title subject to change--Stefano Valentini finally found someone who appreciates the beauty in death as much as he does.





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> hey, wow, hi there. uuuuh this is mostly some self indulgant crap. the brainchild of my fantasies. that sorta shit.  
> im not sure which direction this will go, if i will even continue it since i frequently become embarrassed of my own writing (also life kicks me in the arse a lot)  
> Anyways, standard reader things apply.
> 
> ALSO i literally just got the evil within 2 like 2 weeks ago and im on chapter 4 so i may get some things wrong ghghghgh pls bear with me
> 
> [y/n] - your name  
> [e/c] - eye colour  
> [h/c] - hair colour  
> etc.

_Thwock._

 

The sudden noise of the up-until-recently mundane newspaper slapping on the rich mahogany coffee table rung through the eccentric photographer's secluded studio. The man crossed his legs, his hand propped under his chin as he squinted his good eye, a deep hum coming from him. A moment had passed, and a smirk curled across his thin lips. He had an idea, a plan, a decision. _'To the art gallery,'_ he thought to himself, getting up to make a beeline to his bedroom.

Hours passed after having perfected his hair and attire; He was clad in a burgundy suit. Finely tailored as it was, it shaped his figure as if it were a glove. He adorned it with a pearlescent amber tie, matching amber cufflinks, and of course his favourite pair of chelsea styled shoes. His rich black undershirt peaked through behind his tie, creating a vivid contrast that only a well-put together outfit would have. Finally satisfied, he checked his wristwatch. _'Half past 4... Just enough time.'_ He thought to himself, walking briskly to his door before grabbing a dark and cozy coat, making sure that not only were his wallet and keys in the pockets, but also his cell phone. He briefly looked over his shoulder, contemplating bringing his beloved Veritas camera along but quickly decided against it. He wouldn't need it tonight... At least, not yet.

 

[y/n], ever the excited girl, was putting the final touches on her presentations. In front of her were the result of her latest ambitions, the fruit of her labor. Hours upon hours she had spent working on these, with enough love and care that could rival a new mother. Each work contained a piece of herself, each lovingly painted. She smiled, her gaze going over each and every piece, starting with _Visceral Hymns_. A fabric-clad maiden emerged from the hyper-realistic heart, blood splashing around her reminiscent of when a dolphin emerges from the ocean. The background, whilst coloured that of internal flesh, contrasted beautifully against the maiden’s porcelain skin. The fabric bellowing with her movement, bloodstained as it were. [y/n] was _proud_ of this one. She almost regarded it as her magnum opus, and yet she couldn’t quite revere it as that. She knew that perhaps she could make something even better, that she still hadn’t unlocked her full potential. Each and every painting leading up to _Visceral Hymns_ was a masterpiece to her, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to truly love them as much as she could.

“There’s always something missing.” She murmured out loud before shrugging the feeling off, turning to where her glass of ginger-ale stood. Her nerves were haywire, her first public showing. Sure, she’d posted her work online but it was only recently where an anonymous person had arranged for her to have a walk-in art gallery event. [y/n] tugged on her cropped mahogany turtleneck sweater, suddenly feeling nervous about her outfit for tonight. Accompanying that, she had on a black knee length pencil skirt, sheer black hosiery and plain black flats. Truly nothing astounding, but she was worried it would be too casual. Or maybe too formal? She never understood the dress code for these sorts of events, and searching it up yielded more confusion than she had time to deal with.

 

The clock chimed briefly, indicating that the next hour had started. [y/n] looked up; 5pm. It was time for the gallery to start.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gallery had started; the guests pour in. An unexpected guest arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only traditional mediums ive worked with are pencils, markers, acrylics, and watercolour. everything else i am clueless to; please forgive any mistakes i make with regards to that!

An assortment of Krimson City citizens filled the previously unpopulated halls, eager to get their hands on the newest upcoming artist. Gossip formed, as is when these sorts of events happen, and people were guessing what the exhibits would be on. They only knew the names of the artists presenting tonight, however they hadn’t the slightest clue as to what sort of art would be displayed. 

Each artist had a 2 hour slot allotted to them to showcase their work, allowing 30 minutes in between for set up. As the guests filed in for the first exhibit, [y/n] stood to the rightmost end of the stage just out of sight from the growing crowd. Inhaling, exhaling, anything she could do to ease her introverted nerves. “[y/n], It’s time.” A venue staff member said from behind her. “You can do this.” 

Stepping out to the baited crowd, [y/n] put on her best smile. She walked quickly over to the podium not very far from where she’d been standing previously. It was only a few steps at most.   
“Good evening everyone, and welcome to tonight’s Art Gallery event. My name is [y/n] [l/n].” She begun, as rehearsed several days prior. The crowd cheered for a moment before silencing, allowing [y/n] to continue. “Tonight we have 3 artists displaying their work. From 5pm to 7pm, my art will be on display. From 7:30pm to 9:30pm, we have Todd Quaid. After that, Sam Guile will be displaying his work from 10pm to 12am.” 

[y/n]’s breathing shook momentarily after announcing her fellow artists, giving a small discreet hand gesture to the venue staff to prepare the unveiling of her artwork.   
“By regulations, I am required to announce a content warning for the first two hours of tonight’s event; The art displayed in this time slot,” She paused momentarily, unsure if she should refer to it as her own or treat it as if she was announcing someone else's work, “Is of a sensitive nature, and is not for those who are squeamish. Please exercise caution when viewing.” 

And with that, the draperies were pulled off to reveal the macabre nature of [y/n]’s viscerally deep artwork. The reactions varied from guest to guest, some leaving the room out of repulsion to those curiously musing over the message of each piece. Some were flabbergasted that the venue had even agreed to host this type of work, and some likened it to a eccentric photographer’s recent work. 

Unbeknownst to [y/n], a certain man slipped through the crowd. The gathering barely noticed his presence in favour of gawking and hawwing over [y/n]’s beloved art, leaving the man practically unnoticed in a sea of gossip. To him though, nothing else mattered other than getting to the source of the art. Getting to [y/n]. 

[y/n] stood on the stage, looking at her feet nervously whilst fumbling with her fingers. She was unsure of whether or not she should go out into the crowd, mingle with the guests, or if she should just stand there and look pretty. Lost in thought, she barely missed someone calling her name at the base of the stage. 

“Miss [l/n]?” His voice carried out. He looked up at her just as [y/n] minutely jumped, having just been torn from her train of thought. “Yes! I-- Yes, that's me. Hi!” She stumbled in her words, feeling awkward given that she was still on the stage and someone had wanted to talk with her. “Please give me a moment to get down.” She said, barely thinking while she got to her knees and slowly hopped off of the stage. Straightening her skirt, she looked up at the rather dashing and tall man. “My apologies.” She smiled, a crooked tooth showing.

“No need to apologize Miss [l/n], you’ve done nothing wrong.” His suave voice felt like the purest of music in her ears. “Is this your art?” Of course that was a rhetorical question.   
[y/n] nodded, proud to show her hard work off. “Yes,” She eagerly started, “I’ve spent a few years working on these.” 

“They’re quite... Astounding.” His lips curled into a smile before he let out a small faux gasp. “Oh, where are my manners. I am Stefano Valentini, a photographer of similar themes.” He introduced himself proudly. “I must say, my work doesn’t get this much praise.” He mused, slightly annoyed over the small fact. People truly didn’t understand the raw beauty of his pieces. 

[y/n]’s face lit up upon hearing the man’s name and favoured genre to photograph. “I’ve seen your work online, through reviews!” She grinned, elated. “Though, I’ve stopped reading the reviews after all the negative ones came out... But I still look at the pictures attached to them. I can’t find your work elsewhere online.” She admitted, holding her excitement. “ It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Valentini.”

His mind did flips at the praise, a smirk once again crossing his lips. “It is a pleasure to find someone who also partakes in the macabre art of visceral gore. Not to many people find it as beautiful as I do...” He paused for a moment, studying the young woman’s features. She was completely enamoured. 

[y/n] nodded, “Its true; There’s so few people I can find who love this sort of thing...” She looked up at him, her eyes beaming. 

“Miss [l/n],” Stephano begun, looking once more at the art. “What sort of paint do you use?” In truth, Stefano assumed it was probably gouache, or acrylics. He never dabbled in paint as much as he did photography, so his knowledge in that medium was a tad limited. 

“A mix really,” [y/n] explained. “Some of them are oil, some are water colour, others are gouache...” She trailed off for a moment. “If I can let you in on a secret though...” Her heart pounded. This wasn’t even something she’d disclosed to the venue. 

“A secret?” Stefano mused, cocking an eyebrow. “Now you’ve got my attention.” His curiosity perked up. Normally he wouldn’t be interested in other’s secrets but... There was something about [y/n] that made him eager to know. 

“I painted Visceral Hymns... Partially with my own blood.” 

 

[y/n] looked away, a bit flustered from her reveal. She begun fumbling with her fingers once more, a wave of anxiety washing over her being. Just as fast as it had come though, it had gone away. Stefano merely chuckled, an understanding look in his eye. 

“My artwork uses real organs.” He spoke quietly, watching [y/n] as relief washed over her eyes, then excitement. “Donated, of course.” He lied. But she didn’t have to know that. Not yet.

“Oh gosh I thought you’d find me weird for that, but... It’s comforting that I’m not the only one going for authenticity.” She laughed, smiling up at Stefano. 

The pair continued chatting throughout the night, the guests barely noticing the two. Once it had reached 7pm, [y/n] excused herself to walk briskly up to the stage.   
Taking her place by the podium, she thanked the guests for viewing her artwork, and the venue staff drew the curtains to conceal the clean up. 

Stefano slipped away from the crowd, going through a few doors to get backstage. “Miss [l/n],” he begun, approaching the young woman. “I hope you don’t mind if I take a closer look at the art while it’s being put away.” 

She turned around, perking up at her newfound friend. At least, she had hoped he was a newfound friend. “Oh no, not at all!” [y/n] grinned, holding a piece she called Beauty of the Unhidden Heart. “You can just call me [y/n] if you want.” She added, “I feel weird being addressed as miss.” She smiled sheepishly, feeling as though she didn’t exactly deserve to be addressed so formally. 

“Well then, [y/n],” Stefano paused, straightening his back, “You may address me as Stefano.”

Once the artwork had been packed up, [y/n] turned once again to face him. However, before she could talk, Stefano spoke instead. “[y/n], forgive me if this is too personal of an offer, but would you like to view my latest photographs? I... Am in need of some outside output. Another eye, if you will.” 

[y/n] smiled, nodding eagerly. “I’d be delighted to!” In fact, she was more than grateful for the opportunity. “I’d need your address. What day were you thinking?”

“I was hoping for tonight, if that’s not too much trouble.” Stefano’s aura took on a slight change, and [y/n]’s heart jumped.

“I’d love to.” She eagerly agreed.


	3. Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two come back to Stefano's place, a name for his latest artwork is chosen, and a collaboration is propositioned.

The journey back was quick, with [y/n] chatting Stefano’s ear off. Usually, he barely paid attention to the words of those he brings back... Usually, they don’t talk for very long regardless. [y/n] though... [y/n] was different. To be truthful, Stefano was elated about not only finding someone who embraced the beauty in death, but also enjoyed his artwork. There was something so... Pure about [y/n]. He wanted to rip the pureness away from her, to take it for himself... He wanted more than he would admit. 

He stopped extending his hand to an elegant upscale building.    
“Wow...” [y/n] exhaled, an expression of awe cascading around her features. “This is where you live...?” She asked, adjusting the strap of the duffel bag that held her own artwork. 

 

“Indeed it is.” Stefano smiled slightly, stepping forward to open the door to the foyer for her. “After you.” He motioned, [y/n] stepping in after taking a moment to thank him. She stepped out of the way to watch him enter the building, following him to an elevator.    
[y/n] was fascinated by the modernity of the building; The call buttons were tablets and she watched as Stefano slipped a hand out of one of his gloves to select the penthouse. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that he’d lived on the very top of the building... ‘ _ Holy shit’ _ She’d thought to herself,  _ ‘He lives in the penthouse?!’  
_ The fascination emitting off of [y/n]’s being entranced Stefano briefly before the ding of the elevator brought him out of it. Once again, he let her go in first before stepping in himself. 

The ride was silent, but pleasant. [y/n] had learned to love the silence in conversations, preferring not to fill it with awkward attempts at making conversation when a natural break in it occurs.   


The elevator doors whirred open with a ding once they’d hit their destination floor. A brightly lit corridor led to the front door of Stefano’s penthouse, and he took the initiative to stride out first, wasting no time opening it to let [y/n] within the depths of his abode.   
[y/n] stepped in, amazed at how big and now nice the place looked. She spotted a shoe rack, turning to Stefano while he walked into his home. “Should I take my shoes off?” She asked, a bit timidly.   
Stefano nodded, “Yes please. I’m not... Fond of tracking in dirt on my floors. I hope that is not too displeasing.”    
  
“Not at all!” [y/n] answered, slipping her flats off and tucking them in front of the shoe rack. She didn’t want to scuff up the beautiful hardwood flooring of his home.  
Stefano followed suit before taking her coat off after she’d put her duffel bag down. “Thank you,” She said with a smile. “Your home is really beautiful.” She commented, looking up at the tall man. 

“It is, isn’t it?” He said, prideful of his decor efforts. “I do like to keep things nice.” He paused for a second, taking his own coat off before leading [y/n] to the room his studio was in. “Please, this way.” He spoke with little emotion whilst guiding her. “As nice as I like to keep it out here, my studio is a bit of a mess.”  
“Oh that’s totally fine, I know how it can be with work spaces. Mine is fairly cluttered!” [y/n] commented with her own anecdote. Stefano chuckled at the comment, opening up the door and leading her to the small red-room he’d made to prepare the photos. Although he had various digital cameras, he still preferred the method of developing them himself. It felt more... Real that way. [y/n] was amazed to see the behind the scenes of his work, eyes wide and soaking everything in. She could really tell how much effort he’d put into his photographs but now... She  could tell how much devotion he worked into it.

“My latest piece,” he began, “I haven’t been able to think of a title for it. There are some things I wish I could have done better while setting the shot up, but it’s to the best of my abilities.” he explained, picking a photo off of the clothesline he’d set up to let the photos develop.   
Stefano handed the photo to [y/n], and she took it gingerly in her hands. Carefully, so as not to damage it, she inspected the picture. Taking in the details, and thinking for a moment. Stefano’s breath faltered at the anticipation, waiting for her reaction.  
“Stefano, this is...” Her eyes widened. “This is really beautiful. The depth of the shot really captures a sense of melancholy within the subject... The colours are so vivid....” She was awestruck with the picture. Her reaction gave Stefano a prideful smirk, though barely satisfied with her words of praise this time. He wanted more.

[y/n] stepped closer to him, humming for a moment. “How about... Fantasia? For the name.” She smiled, eager to see if he liked the suggestion or not. 

Stefano thought for a moment, then nodded. “Fantasia it is.” 

[y/n]’s face lit up in a mixture of joy and disbelief as he decided that her suggestion was perfect for the photograph. He found it almost... Endearing. He could bask in her enchantment for decades if she let him. 

 

He wanted to know more about [y/n]. More about her history, her life, intimate or otherwise. Feeling his thoughts sway to a more immoral route, he quickly pushed them away in favour of inviting her to the living room.    
“[y/n], would you care to join me on the sofa?”   
“Oh! I’d love to!” She grinned, nodding enthusiastically. She looked at Fantasia again, before motioning to give it back to Stefano. He took it and quickly rehung it upon its previous place before leading her out of his studio, and to his alabaster leather couch.   
“Would you like a glass of wine?” He inquired, heading over to his cabinets after he got her situated.   
“Oh, no thank you.” She said cheerily, “I don’t drink.” [y/n] truthfully explained. She’d had several... Unpleasant prior experiences with alcohol, so she mainly stuck with pop or virgin drinks.   
Stefano barely sighed for a moment, before thinking. “I do have an albeit small collection of non-alcoholic wines if you’d like.”

[y/n]’s face lit up a bit. In truth, she hadn’t had wine before. Though, if it was non alcoholic then she figured it’d be alright. “Would it be okay if I had a glass of that then?” She asked, not knowing the specifics of whichever wine he had.  
Stefano nodded, “Of course. That is why i’m offering it to you.”   
“Thank you.” [y/n] smiled at him, watching him effortlessly pick the bottle, and pour it into one of the two wine glasses he’d picked out. “This is a non-alcoholic Cabernet Sauvignon.” He explained, bringing the glass over to her. “This is best paired with a meal, though it is good on it’s own.” 

[y/n] eagerly accepted it, taking a sip gingerly. She rolled it over her tongue, thinking on the flavour before swallowing it with a slight cough. “It’s delicious, but it burns a little.” She put the glass down on a coaster that had been placed on the table, taking a moment.    
Stefano frowned, “I can get you something else if you’d like.” He offered, actually feeling concern over [y/n]’s reaction to it.   
“No no, it’s okay. I just need to get used to it.” She smiled, looking up at Stefano from where she sat. “Thank you though.”

The rest of the night flew by, neither of them paying attention to the passage of time while they conversed about each other. [y/n] falling even more enamored by the minute. She never realized... Just how beautiful he was. His angular features and the way his gaze faltered when he looked at her... The shine of his electric blue eyes in the dim light of the living room.  
Stefano checked the time on his wristwatch, “It appears we stopped paying attention to the time,” Stefano nonchalantly looked over to [y/n].  
“Oh gosh, how late is it?” She looked concerned, hoping she hadn’t overstayed her welcome.

“About 1 in the morning.” His gaze was cold, yet inviting... He had something he wanted to do, but [y/n] never picked up on why his gaze had been so intense for the past half hour.   
“I better get going then, I wouldn’t want to keep you up too late.” [y/n] smiled, moving to get up before Stefano’s voice halted her.  
“It’s far too late for a beautiful lady such as yourself to be out on the streets at night. Please, sleep here. It would be... Safer that way.”

[y/n]’s heart basically jumped out of her chest. Stefano was inviting her... To stay the night?    
It was true, the crime rates in Krimson City had skyrocketed the past year and she’d begun to carry a can of mace in her bags at all times. “Only if that wouldn’t be an inconvenience to you.” She didn’t want to cause him any trouble, but was grateful he was offering that to her. 

“Oh it’s quite alright, I’d prefer you to be here than possibly murdered on the streets.” He stood up, extending his hand for her glass.    
He’d taken the glasses to the sink and filled them with water, electing to let them sit for the night before washing them in the morning. Turning to [y/n], the corners of his lips growing in a smirk. “I’ve got a business proposition. I would like to... Collaborate with you.” He started, “It is not too often when two minds that think alike come together.” 

[y/n] bounced off her seat, her cheeks barely flushing in the nervous excitement ringing through her being. “A Collaboration? I’d be honored!” She grinned, ecstatic over the opportunity.   
Stefano walked towards her, getting eerily close. “Well then, we shall discuss the details of the collaboration in the morning...” He stepped forward, nearly touching [y/n]. “For now, I do have one... Other offer to ask of you.” His voice lowered in union with his eye, a lustful undertone to his intentions.   
[y/n] stood for a moment, looking up at the man as a rosy flush spread across her cheeks. She bit her lip for a moment, her breathing becoming a tad labored. “I’m all ears.” She said softly... She had finally gotten a clue of what he was looking to do, feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn’t realized it before... She’d just met him hours ago, and now her heart is thumping and it is taking every ounce of her strength not to back out of this.  
Stefano smirked, sensing the anxiety that ran through [y/n]’s core. He leaned down a bit, getting close to her face and peppering little kisses down her cheek, pulling the collar of her shirt down to access her neck. He nipped at her skin gently, sucking just enough to bring a purple tinted bruise to the surface. His hands snaked around her hips, one reaching just down enough to grope her plump rump through the fabric of her pencil skirt. 

[y/n] let out a short, audible moan from the sudden forwardness of Stefano's actions, never exactly having been in this situation before. “Stefano...” She breathed out his name, and it felt like plush against his ears.   
“You’ve kept me waiting all evening,” He moved his face to look into her eyes. “I must have you.”  
He locked lips with [y/n] in a feverish kiss, pulling back only to hurriedly take her to his bedroom.  He closed the door fast, pushing her up against the frame to kiss her again while slipping a hand up her shirt.   
He could feel a warmth grow inside him, something more furious than he’d felt before. He practically growled, grinding himself on [y/n]’s thigh before bringing her to his bed,tugging her shirt off so he could get access to what was once covered.

“Wait, Stefano, I...” [y/n] managed out, looking up at him with a haze.  
He’d been working on undoing the tie after unbuttoning the jacket of his suit. “Yes, [y/n]?” He said, a roll of the tongue escaping him as he said her name. 

“I haven’t... I’ve never--” She stumbled on her words.    
His eyes widened a bit, and a devilish smirk crossed his features. “You’re a virgin.”  
[y/n] nodded, her face heating up even more.  
“It is not enough that I can taste your forbidden fruit tonight, but I get to take away your innocence...” He spoke eloquently, “I will be your first.”

There was a certain pride, an infatuation with the concept of being the first... The one and only, if he could have his way. Perhaps he will. In more ways than  _ that _ , of course.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO WRite more but im so tired. its like 5am and i havent slept. r i p 
> 
> sooooo sorry for the cliffhanger, i wanted to write something more heated but this is all i can come up with at the moment
> 
> fingers crossed i get the motivation to write more out after i wake up ghhghhghg


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The going gets good. Wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO GET SOMEThing frisky out before his birthday ends ghghgh   
> happy birthday stefano, heres some hot ass for your soul

[y\n]’s core nearly melted at the low ferocity of Stefano’s words. He was... Prideful? About being the first man she’ll ever sleep with... Something about that creeped her out, but something about it also lit a fire of excitement within her. It all felt too fast from meeting to bedding, but it felt just as right as any other decision she’d made in her life.  
His hands roamed the fresh canvas of her body, not a single scar or wound in site. Something he’d made a mental note to rectify sooner or later. He wanted to leave his mark on her. She was his, but she didn’t know it yet.   
As his head trailed down, peppering her body with kisses from her neck to her abdomen, he hooked his hands on her lacy underwear. He pulled it down with little resistance, [y\n] gently moving her hips up to free her mound from the fabric confines. Stefano was a bit surprised at her presentation; Not a hair in sight. He cocked an eyebrow, looking up her blissfully lustful face. She looked confused for a second, before realizing what he’d expected. “I... I wax it...” She mumbled, looking away albeit embarrassed. “It’s just a personal preference of mine... Keeps things less messy.” 

Stefano merely chuckled at her explanation before guiding her legs apart, finally getting a good look at the treasure that awaited him. It glistened in the light, already having become wet in anticipation.   
“Already so excited... Could it be that you want me that badly?” He looked up dauntingly, a devilish grin spread across his face as his fingers traced around her labial folds. [y\n] shuddered at the new and unfamiliar situation. She was used to her own hand but... Someone else's hand was a foreign experience to her. She breathed out and keened as he inserted his middle most digits and explored her, his mouth coming closer to the bundle of nerves at her center. Lapping and sucking, with the occasional bite, Stefano worked his magic on [y\n].

[y\n] barely moaned his name, earning a low growl from Stefano. Hearing someone call out for him was such beautiful music to his ears. “Sing for me, mia cara.” He commanded, his voice as smooth as a uninterrupted stream.    
Once he was satisfied with the effect his fingers had, he withdrew them earning a whine from [y\n]. She didn’t like that he took them out, but that feeling was soon replaced with something more as he licked along her inner most folds, savouring the taste emitting from her core. 

Stefano withdrew his face soon after as [y\n]’s breathing hitched, withdrawing the sweet release her body so badly craved. He pulled the rest of his outfit’s ensemble off, allowing [y\n] a moment to inspect his sculpted and scared body. Her eyes traced over the old wounds, wondering what sort of story was behind them... Stefano made his way to his dresser, pulling out a small bottle of lube before heading back over to the bed, looming over [y\n] as he stroked himself, basking in the hot mess below him. “Are you ready, my little songbird?” His eyes looked down in the most deliciously lustful way they’d been the past hour.  
[y\n] nodded after a moment, letting out an exhale of tension and breathing in relaxation. Stefano merely chuckled, “Tell me. Tell me how much you want this.” His voice was raspy from the tone he used.

 

She could feel her insides heat with a twinge of arousal at the sound of his voice. She bit her lip in anticipation before tentatively speaking, “Please, Stefano...”   
Stefano’s face lit up with a small hint of sadistic pleasure at the sound of her saying his name.   
“Please fuck me.” She continued, looking up at him. She was ready for this.  
Stefano lubed himself up, wiping the remnants onto her mound before grabbing her legs and positioning her. Hearing her beg for him lit a fire of excitement within him, almost as if he’d won the lottery. This thrill was greater than when people begged him for their lives. It was as if he’d experienced the thrill of his first kill all over again, but greater.

He teased her, rubbing the head of his erect member against her entrance before slowly sliding himself in.  [y\n] tensed up for a moment, Stefano whispering small commands for her to relax. She felt tight around him, but not to the point where it hurt. Soon he had himself buried all the way in, staying still for a moment to give her a chance to adjust.   
[y\n] mumbled an expression of awe, closing her eyes for a moment to take it all in when Stefano leaned over to kiss her. He slowly started moving his hips, going at a gentle pace at first before building up speed.  
As he thrust into her body, the kiss broke off allowing the silent room to be filled with the sound of her moaning. Quiet at first, then louder as Stefano angled himself and pumped into her. It wasn’t just [y\n]’s voice that rang out, as Stefano found it hard to hold back groans of his own. 

He could feel her walls tighten around him as her legs began quaking, “Stefanoooo!” she moaned out his name with an arch of her back. He slowly thrusted to ride her orgasm out.   
Once it had passed, he picked up the pace again. Her nerves tingled at his touch, a hand caressing her thigh while another was thumbing at her clit. Anything he could do to make her scream his name, he would do it.   
He adjusted the position again so he could thrust deeper into her core, angling himself to hit her g-spot. [y\n] cried out momentarily when he figured it out, earning a quiet “Found it~” from Stefano. 

He pounded mercilessly into her, earning another orgasm from the young woman under him. He pulled himself out, earning a whine from [y\n]. “Noooooo don’t stop...” She mumbled, biting her lip.  
“Turn over.” He ordered, watching as [y\n] complied. Having her get on her stomach with her knees supporting her in a downwards dog position, he quickly reclaimed his previous position within her. She moaned out, feeling him fill her orifice up again with his cock. This new position felt... Incredibly good. 

He once again built up speed, and he could feel his own undoing coming. Stefano gripped [y\n]’s [h/c] hair while he thrust into her, pulling on it gently at first before tugging harder, earning a breathless“Yes!” from [y\n].  It wasn’t much longer after that before he could feel his hips start to move erratically before coming to an orgasm, burying himself balls deep while groaning, “Fuck...” He keened, pumping himself slowly within her to ride his orgasm out.   
He sat for a moment, still in her, catching his breath before pulling out with a delightful shudder. [y\n]’s body flopped down onto the bed, earning a pleased moan. This was... More than she could have hoped or expected. If their collaboration included more chances to do this... Then she wasn’t complaining. That being said, [y\n] felt that she would be sore for a few days afterwards. 

Stefano laid down beside her, panting and looking at the ceiling in a dazed post-orgasmic bliss. None of his other encounters have felt  _ this _ wonderful. He looked over to the exhausted [y\n], watching her legs twitch ever so slightly from their prior activity... He was broken from the trance as [y\n] rolled onto her side and buried her head in his chest. No words were exchanged as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. She was his from this moment on. He would make sure of that.

 


	5. Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, blood, prepositions. Stefano cooks, reader looks pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BEAT THE GAME YESTERDAY AND HOLY SHIT, MY HEART!  
> The ending was so beautiful and perfect oh my god, i was sobbing
> 
> anyways here's more Stefano

The sound of the birds whistling and chirping slowly lulled Stefano out of his rest. His eye blinked open, and he looked down to see that she was still cuddled up to him. One leg over his, with an arm outstretched over his torso. His arm felt numb from the weight of her head resting on it, however he didn’t find it too worrisome. It was... Different for him to wake up with a lady beside him. Usually he’d just... Well... Needless to say, they’d be in a different sort of scenario other than this.   
H e carefully untwined himself from [y/n]’s grasp, making sure not to wake her up while he headed to his bathroom. Within moments he’d had himself set up for a shower, before he had a brief thought. With a quiet huff and a smirk, he quietly stepped back into his quarters, picking up the dress shirt he’d worn the night prior and set it on the bed. The mental image of the woman wearing it to greet him was almost akin to that of the sweetest candy. Almost, that is.    
  


[y/n] awoke to the smell of eggs... No, bacon? No... Was that sausage? Not of the variety she’d enjoyed last night, no... But it was enough to rouse her (rather than arouse her.)  
She sat up, wincing a tad at her sore back and thighs before noticing a soft silken garment laid at the foot of the bed. Upon further investigation, she realized it was his shirt from the other night.  She looked up at the slightly ajar door before grabbing it, taking a quick moment to re adjust her seating before tugging it on and doing up a few of the center-most buttons then going for the underwear she’d had tossed off during their activities. She couldn’t help but smell the scent of Stefano’s cologne emanating from it. Was it just her, or was everything about this odd artist intoxicating?  
She tentatively stuck her head out of the door, looking like a shy doe. From her angle, she could make out Stefano’s kitchen and... His voice. Was that him humming? There was a faint tune of classical music accompanying him. She walked out, slowly coming into view of him; His attire this morning consisted of a currant red silken button up (he’d left the topmost buttons unclasped), with a casual set of black trousers. This was such a casual Friday look, she’d almost forgotten it was a Wednesday.  
“Good morning!” She’d softly blurted out, yawning. He looked up from the island stove he’d been working over, a small yet satisfied smirk crossing his features.

“And a Good Morning to you.” He looked her up and down, mentally congratulating himself in that his plan worked.   
“Stefano, that smells delicious...” Before she could continue speaking, he gracefully slid two perfectly done eggs off of the skillet and onto two black square plates. They almost looked like the kind you’d see in a Denny’s advertisement. They’d had a few spices and herbs sprinkled on top of them, giving a deliciously mouth watering scent. Awaiting the company of the eggs were a pair of sausages, bacon, and hash-browns. Each looked delicately prepared.

In truth, Stefano was showing off. Sure, he could cook like this whenever he wanted but when he had a guest, he always took the effort to make them only a bit more presentable than he would with himself. 

[y/n] found herself a seat on the other end of the island, opposite of the end that Stefano was working on. “[y/n],” Stefano asked while he was cleaning up after putting the finishing touches on the platters. “That painting... Visceral Hymns, was it called? You mentioned you’d painted it with your blood.” He looked over to her after having put the dirtied skillet into his dishwasher, amongst the other cookery he’d used. She nodded, returning his gaze. “Have you ever thought of, perhaps... Using the blood of others?”   
As morbid as that sounded, he couldn’t help his curiosity. Given his new fascination with the beauty in all things related to dying, he’d pondered over this for a few hours. Would she, if given the chance?  
“To be honest... I have. I can’t think of any way to get a hold of someone willing to donate their blood for a piece. I’m sure people would recoil in horror over that.” She laughed, picturing the disturbed look on a person's face if asked. “I could use animal blood but... I just feel weird using an animal’s blood.”

 

Stefano took the plates over to where she had been sitting, opting to take the empty seat next to her. “If you were given the chance though, would you?”   
She nodded, “I think it could make for an interesting piece.Sorta like when people paint with coffee or tea, I could dilute it to get various concentrations of the colour... But I can’t just walk up to a blood bank and ask for a pack of whatever they’ve got though...”  
Stefano nodded, seemingly understanding of her plight. The two sat and ate, making idle chat while consuming the labour of Stefano’s culinary skills.

When all was said and done, cleaned up and put away, he led her over to his couch. “I... May have a supplier, if you’re interested.”   
She blinked for a moment before remembering the previous conversation about the... Organic medium. “Wait, really?” She looked amazed, “I’d love their business card.”  
That earned a mere chuckle from Stefano, “I’m afraid they wish to be kept secret. But I’d have no qualms about ordering extra if you’d like some.”  
[y/n] nodded ecstatically, excited over this new opportunity. “Thank you, Stefano.” Her eyes lingered, thankful and adoring of this mysterious morbid man. Her gaze was matched with a fire burning from his, filled with yearning and need. He leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek, and planted a kiss tenderly upon her soft cheek. His face lingered closely for a moment longer before pulling back and standing up. “About our collaboration...” He started, “I would like to feature your work in with mine. I have some ideas...”

Stefano wandered over to a corner and pulled out a small note pad, opening it and sitting next to [y/n] once more to show her the sketches of his design. “I hope you don’t mind the crude sketchings, but I needed to get my vision on paper in order to express it.”  
[y/n] looked over them, making sense of the scribbling. Though, she couldn’t understand a portion of the writing next to the illustrations as it’d been an amalgam of english and italian.  
“Oh no no, these look wonderful!” She smiled. “I completely get what you mean. I’d love to do this.” She looked up at him, the closest she’d been to look into his wonderfully deep eye. 

 

“Then we shall get started as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you speak two (or more) languages like me, then you'd understand the whole amalgam of english thing. If I'm trying to think of a sentence in either japanese or french, i'll often times end up making a mix of either one + english. I'll be like "C'est ma お部屋, and これは私のbureau d'ordinateur."
> 
> disclaimer: im still learning french ghghggh im also still learning japanese but i'm more fluent in that than i am with french


End file.
